Sa lucidité à la mesure de son chagrin
by shadowquill17
Summary: Sherlock regarde John et Mary danser, et se dit que tout est pour le mieux ; après tout, un possible futur entre John et lui se serait forcément mal terminé, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock n'aurait jamais pu donner à John ce qu'il veut.
**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

 **Wow dis donc, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas croisés ! Désolée pour ça, j'ai eu du travail à n'en plus finir, et mon inspiration en a pris un coup...**

 **Heureusement, les feels Johnlock ne me quittent plus, et donc j'ai pu produire un petit quelque chose pour toi.**

 **Le titre vient du poème "Crible" de René Char.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **...**

C'est mieux pour tout le monde, vraiment.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment demander de John qu'il reste célibataire toute sa vie, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement attendre de John qu'il l'attende bien sagement pendant son absence prolongée… même lui, avec tous ses défauts et son ego apparemment surdimensionné – _de la lucidité_ , Sherlock corrige –, peut se rendre compte que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie.

Les amis ne renoncent pas à leur vie pour retrouver leur colocataire, qu'il soit revenu d'entre les morts pour eux ou pas. Les gens normaux – oh, comme Sherlock _hait_ ce mot – ne font pas ce genre de choses.

Et puis, John était toujours censé être celui qui partirait. C'est John qui est normal – non, pas normal, il est trop _John_ pour être normal… mais fonctionnel, tout du moins –, c'est John qui veut – _croit_ qu'il veut – cette vie de famille charmante dans une banlieue londonienne.

Fleurs–au–balcon–clôture–peinte–en–blanc–deux–enfants–et–un–chien... et Sherlock ne peut pas lui donner cela. Depuis leur première rencontre, Sherlock savait que leur temps était compté.

Sherlock regarde John tournoyer lentement avec Mary sur la piste de danse, et ses doigts appuient gentiment sur les cordes du violon, naturels et sans effort, la mélodie débordant tout droit de son cœur – trop de cœur, _trop de cœur, Sherlock_ – pour aller se lover dans la caisse de résonnance.

C'est pour le mieux, oui.

John a l'air heureux, après tout. C'est Sherlock, seulement Sherlock qui souffre dans cette situation.

Au début, il pensait que – il pensait que peut-être après son retour ils pourraient–

Non, _non_. Sherlock n'a pas assez réfléchi, n'a pas assez _déduit_. Bien sûr que John allait passer à autre chose ! Sherlock continue à se tromper quand il essaie de comprendre John Watson – et d'ailleurs le problème vient probablement de là.

John Watson est, et restera toujours, la plus délicieuse énigme de l'existence de Sherlock.

Sherlock se sent vide à l'intérieur depuis qu'il est rentré à la maison pour voir une photo de femme à côté de celle de John, mais cette douleur n'est que broutille si en la taisant il peut offrir à John le bonheur qu'il a toujours désiré si ardemment.

Sherlock se sent vide et sourd, mais dans un exquis paradoxe de confusion sentimentale, le soulagement serre sa poitrine aussi fort que la déception.

Que ce serait-il passé si John… si John avait effectivement – si Sherlock ne s'était pas trompé ?

Aurait-il embrassé Sherlock, passionnément, petites mains fermes et chaudes de part et d'autre du long visage pâle du détective ? L'aurait-il déshabillé lentement, tendrement, pour orner tout son corps de caresses et de baisers ?

Sherlock ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait, il ne sait pas.

John aurait probablement voulu certaines choses, aurait eu des désirs et des envies, et Sherlock–

Sherlock ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui donner.

Il rêve parfois de la tendre pression des lèvres de John contre les siennes – a déduit il y a longtemps qu'elles seraient fermes mais affectueuses, prendraient gentiment le contrôle pour mieux permettre à Sherlock de trouver son rythme…

Mais John aurait voulu plus, aurait voulu _mieux_ , aurait voulu de la stabilité et de la régularité et des preuves d'affection quotidiennes, et Sherlock n'aurait pas pu, n'aurait pas _su_ lui donner tout cela !

Du moins, il croit qu'il n'aurait pas su. Peut-être que dans cet univers parallèle où John embrasse sa bouche pour lui dire bonjour, peut-être que Sherlock aurait été capable de se donner à John… après tout John Watson est déjà une exception dans tous les autres domaines de sa vie, pourquoi pas dans celui-là ?

Cette "expérience", tant vantée par tous et tant dédaignée par Sherlock, est désormais la chose qui lui fait le plus cruellement défaut…

Et John aurait fini par se lasser du génie maladroit de Sherlock et de son hésitation en affection–non, pas affection, _amour_ , Sherlock peut le penser à présent–, et il aurait fini par partir chercher plus ailleurs.

Mieux, ailleurs.

Alors peut-être est-ce pour le mieux, qu'il épouse Mary. Ainsi Sherlock n'aura jamais à vivre cette horrible déchirure qu'auraient été la déception et le départ de John Watson.

Ainsi il verra moins John, certes, et son cœur se serre déjà de devoir vivre le reste de ses ans sans John à ses côtés à chaque instant… mais au moins l'occasionnelle visite ne sera pas teintée de cette amertume inévitable qui pourrit l'air entre des amants qui se sont aimés et qui ne s'aiment plus.

Mieux vaut n'avoir jamais eu quelque chose de si doux que sa perte vous détruirait, pense Sherlock.

 _Menteur_ , rétorque son cœur. _Avoir John, même pour une heure, serait assez pour que tu vives cent ans sans douleur_.

Mais Sherlock soupire, l'ignore, et continue à jouer.

Tout est pour le mieux.

 **...**

 **Honnêtement, j'ai eu l'idée de cette courte fic il y a quelques temps déjà, et je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser... alors si tu as aimé, ou si tu n'as pas été convaincu, dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé, lecteur !**

 **Et ne perds pas espoir, brave coeur johnlockien; la cavalerie arrive, et bientôt nous pourrons arrêter de pleurer sur les tragiques sacrifices de notre bébé détective. Bientôt nous pourrons danser sur les tombes de ceux qui ont douté de nous, car le Johnlock arrive, lecteur, et il balayera tout sur son passage, nous laissant nus et tremblants, brûlés comme par un soleil devant la magnificence impitoyable du _Johnlock_.**

 **Hem.**

 **Donc...**

 **Bon week-end ?**


End file.
